If $13^{3n}=\left(\frac{1}{13}\right)^{n-24}$, find $n$.
Solution: Since $\frac1{13}=13^{-1}$, we can express $\left(\frac{1}{13}\right)^{n-24}$ as $13^{-n+24}$. We have that $13^{3n}=\left(\frac{1}{13}\right)^{n-24}=13^{-n+24}$, so setting the exponents equal we find that $3n=-n+24$, or $n=\frac{24}{4}=\boxed{6}$.